Kissing in the rain
by LadyGlee
Summary: Tout le Glee club est réuni chez Kitty. Cette dernière propose un jeu à ses amis. Ils acceptent prenant ainsi le risque de dévoiler leurs secrets. Au final, c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien.


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout le Glee club était réuni chez Kitty. C'était leur nouveau rituel depuis quelques semaines. Ils se réunissaient, discutaient de tout et de rien. Cela leur permettait de resserrer les liens entre les membres du groupe.

Tout le monde vaquait joyeusement à ses occupations quand Kitty proposa un jeu.

─ Dans ce bocal se trouvent des petits papiers avec soit des action soit des questions, le tout rédigé par mes soins. Bref un ''action/vérité'' au hasard.

Un hasard quelque peu biaisé puisqu'elle était celle qui avait choisi les questions et les gages mais les autres ne dirent rien et acceptèrent de se prêter au jeu. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être qu'amusant.

C'est ainsi qu'au premier tour, Sam se retrouva à imiter le poisson rouge qui entraîna un énorme fou rire de la part de ses amis ou qu'Artie dut répondre à la question ''Quelle fille trouves-tu la plus attirante ?''. Sans surprise, il choisit Kitty avec qui il sortait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Les questions et les gages n'avaient rien de gênant et ne révélaient aucun gros secret jusqu'à ce que Ryder pioche. A la vue de la question, il blêmit légèrement et se tourna vers l'instigatrice de la future révélation. Il savait que s'il mentait, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire remarquer. Elle était sa meilleure amie, si bien qu'il lui confiait tous ses secrets. Elle lui sourit ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait sur le papier mais quelque chose dans son regard fit dire à Ryder qu'elle avait écrit cette question dans l'espoir qu'il tombe dessus. Et il pressentait que le bocal regorgeait de nombreuses questions du genre.

─ Es-tu attiré par quelqu'un dans la pièce ? lit-il. Oui.

Il avait répondu sans fixer une personne en particulier mais les autres se regardèrent cherchant à savoir de qui il parlait.

La calme revint rapidement et un nouveau tour commença. De nouveaux gages tombèrent. Marley dut choisir qu'elle personne allait la chatouiller (Unique) ou encore Blaine eut le droit de goûter différentes sauces les yeux bander (la moutarde lui monta au nez). Et de nouvelles vérités sortirent de la bouche uns et des autres. Par exemple, Sam, quand il était petit avait un pingouin en doudou qu'il avait nommé Freeze et qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa chambre.

Ryder tendit la main vers le bol avec appréhension et entreprit de fouiller au fond, espérant ne pas tirer un papier du même style que le précédent.

─ Tu l'as fait exprès ? demanda-t-il à la blonde en découvrant le papier.

─ C'est la hasard qui a voulu que tu pioches ceci. Pas moi.

Mais c'était bien elle qui avait rédigé les questions en connaissance de cause. Et au fond, elle avait croisé les doigts pour que Ryder tombe sur des questions du genre. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas fait ceci par plaisir. Non tout cela avait un but bien précis.

─ As-tu déjà embrassé une personne du même sexe ? Si oui, as-tu apprécié ?

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

─ Oui et ça m'a beaucoup plu.

Il avait dit ça à voix haute et forte tout en observant la réaction de ses amis. Tous parurent plus ou moins surpris mais ne firent aucune remarque. Il sentait qu'ils voulaient savoir avec qui et quand mais ils se retinrent. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur une personne. C'était la réaction de cette personne qui l'intéressait le plus. Il fut déçu de voir que celle-ci regardait fixement le sol, ne cherchant pas à croiser son regard.

Au tour suivant, Ryder écouta peu ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que ce soit à lui de piocher. Secrètement, il remerciait le hasard (et Kitty) pour avoir dû répondre à ses questions. Cela allait lui permettre de passer un message et avec un peu de chance, de déclencher la conversation qu'il attendait depuis deux jours.

─ Ryder ? Ryder ? Ryder à Kitty !

Il sursauta brutalement au son de la voix de la cheerleader et comprit que son tour était venu. Cette fois, le hasard ne fut pas de son côté et il piocha un gage anodin. Mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

─ Je dois dédier une chanson à une personne dans la pièce.

En réalité, il devait imiter un de ses amis. Kitty lui fit un clin d'oeil (elle n'avait jamais écrit ça) et il se lança.

─ Cette personne devrait se reconnaître.

Il se glissa derrière le piano et entama les premières notes du morceau.

_**What If** (Coldplay)_

_**What if there was no light  
Nothing wrong, nothing right.  
What if there was no time?  
And no reason or rhyme.**_

**_What if you should decide_**  
**_That you don't want me there by your side._**  
**_That you don't want me there in your life._**

**_What if I got it wrong, and no poem or song_**  
**_Could put right what I got wrong_**  
**_Or make you feel I belong_**

**_What if you should decide_**  
**_That you don't want me there by your side_**  
**_That you don't want me there in your life._**

**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_Let's take a breath try to hold it inside_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_How can you know it if you don't even try_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**

**_Every step that you take_**  
**_Could be your biggest mistake_**  
**_It could bend or it could break_**  
**_But that's the risk that you take_**

**_What if you should decide_**  
**_That you don't want me there in your life._**  
**_That you don't want me there by your side._**

**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_Let's take a breath try to hold it inside_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_How can you know it when you don't even try_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_Oooh_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_Let's take a breath try to hold it inside_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**  
**_You know that darkness always turns into light_**  
**_Oooh, that's right_**

Le dernier accord arriva et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Son message était passé, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il le vit se lever précipitamment sous les murmures de leurs amis. Tous étaient stupéfaits par la fuite de Jake et les yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus quand ils virent Ryder lui courir après.

Dehors, il pleuvait à verse mais ça n'empêcha pas les garçons de prendre la direction du jardin (immense) de Kitty.

─ Jake ! cria Ryder pour stopper son ami.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net. Les deux amis se trouvaient à près d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Jake ne se retourna pas pour faire face au châtain et se dernier n'avança pas.

L'eau commençait à détremper leurs vêtements et leur T-shirt leur collaient à la peau. On était mi-printemps et pour la saison, il faisait chaud. Un orage avait éclaté une heure plutôt. L'orage était parti mais la pluie était restée.

─ Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, déclara le jeune métis toujours de dos.

─Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Ça fait deux jours que tu m'évites.

Seul un grondement de tonnerre lointain vint briser le silence instauré par les deux garçons. Ryder fit un pas. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient encore.

─ J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles plus depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Pire, pourquoi tu m'évites comme la peste ?

─ Il ne s'est rien passé, rétorqua brutalement Jake.

─ Retourne-toi, regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé ! Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas réellement sauté dessus et que tu ne m'as pas embrassé !

Le ton de Ryder reflétait toute sa colère et son incompréhension face à la réaction de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier s'entêtait à nier ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Surtout que c'était Jake qui avait pris les devants puis avait fui.

Jake n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ce que son ami lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui mentir. Mais admettre à haute voix qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose était au-dessus de ses forces. Parce que ce serait admettre qu'il était attiré par Ryder et il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter ses sentiments.

Jusqu'à aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aimé regarder sous les jupes des filles. Mais ces mêmes jupes avaient perdu tout leur intérêt quand ces yeux s'étaient posés sur Ryder. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait, autant dans sa façon d'être que physiquement. Il avait réussi à réprimer ses sentiments et cette attirance jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

Lors d'un devoir au Glee club, Ryder avait interprété une chanson qui l'avait particulièrement touché. Ils étaient restés tous les deux dans la salle de répétition et le jeune Lynn avait craqué. Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler doucement sur ses joues et le cœur de Jake s'était serré. Il avait cédé à la tentation, prenant son ami dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ryder n'avait pas bronché et avait répondu au baiser. Toutefois, le jeune métis avait retrouvé ses esprits et avait pris les jambes à son cou.

Ce baiser le hantait et apparemment Ryder aussi. Ce dernier avait cherché à avoir une conversation avec lui mais il l'avait évité et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole.

─ Je ne peux pas, murmura-il.

─ Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Me regarder ? Me parler ? M'embrasser ?

─ Tout...

Le choc fit perdre ses mots à Ryder. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie et prit une profonde inspiration.

─ Très bien. Tu es juste un lâche. Je ne demande pas la lune. Juste le pourquoi du comment. Mais même ça c'est trop te demander. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu t'es dégoûté et que tu regrettes amèrement ce baiser ou bien si c'est parce que tu ne veux pas assumer ce qu'il s'est passé mais sache que moi je ne regrette pas que tu m'aies embrassé. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure j'ai même apprécié et j'ai stupidement cru que toi aussi. En tout cas, tu en as bien profité !

Ryder tourna les talons et prit la direction de la maison. Il se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là que la pluie n'avait pas épargner ses vêtements. Il était trempé de la tête au pied.

─ Attends !

Le voix de Jake était implorante. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas.

─ Tu as raison ! Je suis un lâche. Le baiser était le fruit d'une impulsion. Parce que te voir comme ça m'a fendu le cœur. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour prendre un peu de ta peine. Et puis ça fait un moment que je réprime ce que tu m'inspires. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Tu représentes tellement... Je ne voulais pas te blesser et j'ai merdé. Royalement. J'avais peur et j'étais trop orgueilleux.

Les mots de Jake avait eu raison de la colère de Ryder. Il s'était stoppé pour écouter ce que son ami avait à dire. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ? Une explication ?

La pluie continuait de tomber sur les deux garçons qui, à présent se faisaient face. Ils s'observaient, se sondaient du regard sans oser se rapprocher. Pourtant, la distance qui les séparait ne demandait qu'à être comblée.

─ Je suis désolé, déclara Ryder. Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser de la sorte.

─ Ne le sois pas. Tu as bien fait.

Jake fit un pas vers son ami.

─ C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire tout ça plus tôt. Je regrette d'avoir été effrayé par ce que me dicte mon cœur.

─ C'est normal, d'avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. J'ai peur en ce moment même d'ailleurs.

─ De quoi ? demanda Jake curieux.

─ Que tu me repousses si je fais un pas de plus. Je ne veux pas te brusquer et je suis prêt à prendre tout le temps que tu auras besoin pour...

Ryder ne put finir sa phrase car déjà les lèvres de Jake se posaient sur le siennes. Leur corps s'épousaient à merveille. La main du châtain vint se loger dans le creux des rein du métis qui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement mais l'étincelle de la passion menaçait de les enflammer. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et un feu ardent se propagea dans leurs veines.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, qu'ils se séparèrent. A bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent tout sourire. Jake se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ryder se mit à ses côtés, un bras possessif autour de la taille du métis et jeta un œil à la cause de son hilarité. Il découvrit tout le Glee club tassé derrière la fenêtre à les observer, les pouces en l'air. Seule Kitty était sortie sous la terrasse couverte. Elle tenait à la main deux serviettes pour leur permettre de se sécher un minimum.

─ Vous venez de battre tous les records. Que ce soit celui du cliché Hollywoodien, non sérieusement, vous embrasser sous la pluie ? ou celui de l'érotisme. Je pouvais voir les gouttes de pluie s'évaporer dès qu'elles touchaient vos corps en fusion.

Elle leur tendit les serviettes mais elle ne vit pas le clin d'oeil qu'ils partagèrent et déjà les deux garçons l'encerclèrent pour lui donner un câlin bien mouillé. C'était leur petite vengeance pour le commentaire qu'elle venait de faire mais également un remerciement puisque c'était grâce à son ''jeu'' qu'ils avaient pu avoir cette conversation et plus si affinité.

* * *

**Voilà. J'attends vos avis =)**


End file.
